The New Pet
by Dossypet
Summary: One Night when the Wayne family, (minus Dick who is with the Teen Titans) is visited by some family friends, they find a that they have a very interesting pet. Not all is as it seems! Hope you enjoy!


Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: The "friends"

Bruce:

I never really like our family "friends" the Starz. They had one boy Tim's age, but he seemed to make my boys more miserable than happy. They always insisted we got together because as they put it, "We are both upper class? Are we not? And us upper class need to stick together!" They often gave me headaches when they were over, like now for instance. What were they rambling on about now? I glanced at Alfred who had just appeared and sighed loudly. He got the hint and got them to go with him to try his infamous cookies. I gave a sigh of relief as I watched their pudgy forms waddle after Alfred. When they were around the corner I gave a sigh right as Tim ran through the room sending me a you own me for this look, I quickly found my way down to the bat cave so I could watch Tim through the cameras.

Tim:

I gritted my teeth as Hunter, the Starz's son, broke yet another of my science projects due on Monday. He grinned at me seeing my discomfort. Then he said the last thing I expected. If he had called me a name, laughed at my pain, asked where one of my brother's video games where, or anything else I would have expected it, but what he said puzzled me. "You're a lot like my new pet, want to see it?" I never thought him as an animal person. I blinked at him while he rolled his eyes at me. "Mother said she needs to stay in her kennel though. Come on! I bet we can train her to do something fun." As I followed him down the stairs I mouthed at Bruce, "If I don't come back in 20 min. go Batman on him." He grinned and gave thumbs up.

BBBBBBBRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!

The snow crunched below our feet as Hunter explained to me, "We found her stumbling around an ally, mother says she is my early birthday present, and I can name her whatever I want!" He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. We reached the Starz's limo and Hunter opened the back hauling out what appeared to be a giant dog's kennel. We peered inside but all that was there was a giant pile of blankets. Hunter growled and opened the door, grabbing all the blankets and quickly shutting the door. I sucked in my breath sharply and looked at Hunter who seemed to be five times his size with pride. Inside the kennel was no dog, cat or any animal. Sitting there with the moonlight cascading down on her was a young girl, who looked to be about 7 or 8. She looked up at me; he eyes were a deep brown, like that of melted chocolate. She wore a thin white summer dress, and her feet were bare, who would be dressed like that at this time of year? It was almost Christmas for Pete sake! She said nothing but I could see she was scared and angry, I knew right then and there I would have to fight Hunter to get her out of his clutches. Then Hunter started to unlock the huge fancy lock that was on the front of the cage. What he did next disgusted me; he pulled a giant metallic collar from a pocket alongside of the kennel, and strapped it on her neck. He then looked at her, and said, "You can go now, go on, don't be afraid." I was taken aback, where had this kindness come from? She dashed out but when she got to the edge of the driveway, Hunter pressed a button on his watch and she jolted backwards from a blast of shock. Hunter only sneered. "You are mine," he said. "You will always be mine, get that through your head!" He smiled broadly as the girl looked at the ground, sighed, and walked back over. "Don't you want to show Tim here you special trick?" The girl shook her head no very hard. Hunter just laughed and said, "Sure you do! You don't want to get zapped again, do you?" She gave a sigh of defeat. Suddenly someone flew by and grabbed the remote out of Hunter's hand. "What?" he yelped. I smuggled a small smile, knowing the Bat had attacked. A second later Batman stood towering over Hunter giving him a full force Bat glare. Shaking his head he said, "I think it's time you gave your 'pet' a break." I burst out laughing, after Batman had scooped the girl up and away into the night, for I noticed that Hunter's pants were clearly soiled. Bat glare: 1 Hunter: 0

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 1 is down! A not very cliff-like cliff hanger J


End file.
